


Visitor (Wilford/Reader) Fluff/Comfort

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, WKM, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: I NEEDED SOME WILFORD FLUFF AFTER ALL THAT ISH!I just wrote this on the fly because that misunderstood candy man needs some love. There are probably many errors considering this isn’t edited and was written in ten minutes lol. There’s a not-quite-subtle nod to Who Killed Markiplier and the Colonel.





	Visitor (Wilford/Reader) Fluff/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

The familiar creaking of my door opening woke me from a light slumber. Eyebrows furrowing, I tried to focus through the fuzziness of sleep and being without my glasses.

“Hello? Who’s there?”

There was a low sigh before a body dropped onto the edge of my bad. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see more clearly, and finally spotted the yellow shirt and pink suspenders.

“Wil? What’s going on? Is everyone okay?” I rushed out instantly.

Wilford and I were friends as much as I was the others, but he’d never come into my room before, much less at night. It was kind of terrifying.

I watched his arm move and slowly he lifted the gun into the air. Instantly my spine snapped up straight and my breath halted completely. Terror held me still as I could be.

“I’m so tired, Y/N,” Wilford said.

All the usual bubbly energy was gone from his voice, and I noticed the way his shoulders slumped forward as he set the gun on my night stand. Fear slowly turned into concern when he set aside his top hat and slid off the suspenders to his hips, turning so I could just barely make out his profile in the moon light from the window.

“You can’t sleep?” I questioned slowly.

“No… well yes, but it’s not just that. There’s so much you don’t know, that I can’t begin to explain, and it won’t leave me alone tonight.”

Swallowing thickly, I carefully rose onto my knees and hesitantly rested a hand on his shoulder. His body turned completely towards me and finally I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

My heart broke for him.

He was right. I knew very little about him or any of the egos really, but that didn’t make me care about them any less.

Scooting closer to him until my knees were pressed against his thigh, I tentatively reached out and ran my fingers into his soft locks. His dark raven strands contrasted starkly with my pale skin as I gently combed them back. When he didn’t reject my touch, I slowly pulled him close.

To my surprise, he collapsed against me without vacillation.

I rocked back under the unexpected weight but he just followed me down. Quickly I shifted my legs out and got comfortable as he buried his face against my t-shirt.

His body shook with a silent sob as his fingers curled against my sides and tugged at my shirt. I wrapped his broad shoulders up in my arms and held him tight without a second thought.

One hand slipped up and started playing with his hair again while my other arm stayed locked firmly around him.

It was silent other than our breaths and soon enough I found my eye lids fluttering shut again. I fought against the pull of slumber and kept petting his hair as frequently as I could.

Wilford adjusted on the bed, pulling himself completely onto the mattress and startling me awake.

Once he was settled down again, I carefully reached down and tossed the quilt over us both, returning to stroking his hair right after.

Moments like this were rare, at least with the two strongest egos, and I wasn’t going to let it escape me without doing everything I could to help.

Soon enough his breathing evened out and his body went completely lax. Thankfully only his head and shoulders were on me, otherwise I’d have been incredibly uncomfortable. As it was, his weight was actually a comfort.

I released my hold on him and began dancing my fingers lightly across his upper back, the soft material tickling my sensitive skin on each pass.

Before I knew it, I was waking up to my alarm.

A part of me freaked out when I didn’t feel Wilford anywhere, but then I realized he had probably left in the middle of the night sometime.

Slipping my glasses on, I quickly pulled on some clothes for the day and headed downstairs. Entering the kitchen, I caught on to the conversation being held.

“I’m just saying, you look a lot better. What did you take? I might need to look into it as a use for my insomniacs,” Dr. Iplier said.

“I already told you twice doctor, I didn’t take anything. Just finally rested well.”

My cheeks warmed slightly as both men looked my way when I fully entered the kitchen. Instantly Wilford was beaming, his bright energy resonating through the room as he babbled on about getting me coffee or juice before meeting with Dark.

Grinning, I waved him off.

“I can make it myself, but thank you.”

Dr. Iplier looked between us but said nothing before quietly exiting the room.

I went to the cabinet with the coffee cups and searched until I found my favorite one, making a noise of happy triumph when I felt the handle.

I’d just started pouring my coffee when hands were suddenly on the counter beside me and I was trapped between the counter and him.

“I’d appreciate it if no one was to know about last night,” he murmured.

Biting my lip, I nodded and set the coffee pot back down with shaking hands. I don’t know if he meant to be threatening but it clearly seemed that way.

“I hadn’t planned on it. It’s no one elses’ business,” I replied meekly.

He let out a soft sigh and I jumped slightly when he rested his head atop mine.

“Might I be able to come to you some other time again if I’m…”

Wilford trailed off, obviously unsure of what he wanted to say, and I carefully spun to face him.

He stepped back and narrowed his eyes as he observed me closely.

“Of course you can. My door is always open,” I assured him.

I raised my hand to pat his arm but thought twice about it, feeling much less brave in the day light when he was at his full potential.

Suddenly he leaned in and landed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

“Thank you.”

He stepped back again, whipped out a lollipop, and extended it my way. Despite not liking candy very much, I took it gratefully, understanding the significance. With that, he nodded and walked away.


End file.
